


Mr. Lightwood

by Nan_ette



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Mild Smut, Sexy Times, Thigh Holsters, alec in a thigh holster, it drives magnus crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/pseuds/Nan_ette
Summary: A ‘no kissing, looking at suggestively or touching’ rule was applied when it came to Magnus and Alec at the downworlder meeting.  Magnus respected that, respected his man, and tried his best as soon as he walked through the doors of the institute.  But now, back in his loft, with the night fallen and Alec returning through the front door from a demon attack, looking battered and exhausted, Magnus couldn’t help but keep the game going.





	Mr. Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to anyone who loves Alec's thigh holster and wishes to see Magnus rip it off ;)
> 
> unbeta'd and written quickly in the spur of an inspirational moment, enjoy reading you little minxes ;)
> 
> Inspired by @blj2007, @damnyoudaddario and @Ladymatt

A ‘no kissing, looking at suggestively or touching’ rule was applied when it came to Magnus and Alec at the downworlder meeting.  Magnus respected that, respected his man, and tried his best as soon as he walked through the doors of the institute.  But now, back in his loft, with the night fallen and Alec returning through the front door from a demon attack, looking battered and exhausted, Magnus couldn’t help but keep the game going.    

 

“Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said into the soft quiet of the night, the living room bathed in warm lighting cascading across their faces as they looked at each other.  Alec’s lips tugged up into a smirk, dropping his head but keeping his hazel eyes on magnus, looking him up and down.

 

“Mr. Bane,” he murmured deeply in response as he quietly shut the door behind him.

 

“I think the meeting went well,” Magnus inquired, reaching down to the side table to grab his whiskey, sipping cautiously while his gaze stayed locked on his lover’s, his mouth, his chest and moving all the way down to his thigh holster covered in ichor.  He hummed in amusement staring at it.

 

Alec nodded his head in agreement but was at a loss for words under the scrutiny of Magnus’ powerful gaze locked on him, his cheeks flamed as his eyes danced lower on Alec.

 

“What?” he asks softly, afraid to take his voice an octave higher and ruin the trance they were in, spellbound to constantly be drawn toward one another whenever they were in a room together.

 

Alec held his hands behind his back as he slowly stepped forward, his own eyes raked down Magnus.  His suit jacket discarded on the back of the couch, leaving behind a burgundy button up.  Only it wasn’t buttoned up, but seemed to always have the top five buttons undone with necklaces draping down his neck.  Just the way Alec liked it.

 

Alec stopped a breath of a distance away from Magnus, the two staring at each other and holding back grins to the best of their ability.  Magnus’ eyes dipped down to Alec’s lips as he licked at them.  

 

“I should probably clean up and head to bed,” Alec mutters lowly.  “It got a little messy out there, I probably smell,” he says but his tone suggests something other than going to bed.  

 

Magnus gives him a devilish smirk before reaching his hand out, his fingers lightly running over his thigh holster.  “I know a few remedies that could help with that, if you’d allow me, Mr. Lightwood,” he murmurs, soft breath hitting Alec’s lips as he breathes it in.  

 

Alec bites his bottom lip, holding back a grin as he stares down at Magnus’ mouth.  “That depends, Mr. Bane.  What’s the catch?” he asks softly, turning his head slightly, playfully.

 

Magnus bites his lip and fails at the smile overcoming him.  He flattens his hand out on Alec’s thigh, slowly rubbing up and down the small area, and finally up to circle his hip.  His hand wraps around the small of his back, then heads south, covering Alec’s ass and giving him a small squeeze.  “Well, this is strictly professional, right?”

 

Alec ‘s nod is frantic as his breath hitches in his throat, his hands still behind his back.

 

With his hand still on his ass, Magnus tugs Alec the rest of the short distance between them so that they are chest to chest, nose to nose and groin to groin.  And oh, it was so satisfying to see Alec’s eye widen before dipping, half lidded as he took in all of Magnus’ gentle and _manly_ features.

 

“Well then, Mr. Lightwood.  Keep still as best as possible while I help you clean up,” he whispers into his lips.  He sets his glass down on the side table, never breaking eye contact.

 

Alec’s eyes flutter closed, his mouth open but nothing coming out.  Magnus feels him lean in for a kiss and backs away a fraction before giving in.  Alec opens his eyes and Magnus almost cooed at the confusion crossing his face.

 

“This is professional, Mr. Lightwood.  And now, i’m the one in charge.”

 

Alec breaths out a soft shuddering breath that hits Magnus’ lips, he licks them involuntarily, giving a slight nod of his head once before taking a deep breath.

 

“Well, may i suggest ridding me of my smelly garments first?  It might help speed up this process,” he suggests, the whole time staring at Magnus’ mouth.  “Maybe starting with something I know you like.”

 

“Oh.  You mean this?” Magnus murmurs as the hand resting on alec’s ass glides down to his thigh and squeezes, causing alec to suck in a sharp breath.

 

“Yeah,” he breathes, “that.”  He’s frozen and more than willing to let magnus take control of the situation.

 

“Hmm, I like the way you think, Mr. Lightwood,” he hears magnus say in a deep voice, Alec’s eyes flutter closed again at the sensation of Magnus’ hands on him as they glide down to the lower buckle of his thigh holster.  Skilled fingers slowly and smoothly tug at the belt buckle, Alec opens his eyes, half lidded and staring at magnus’ lips as he licks at them, completely focused on the work at hand.  He pulls and releases the buckle, letting it gently fall to alec’s leg, barely hanging on due to the last one that needed to be undone.  

 

Alec sucks in a ragged breath as his eyes dance all over his boyfriend’s face, memorizing each and every detail of the soft beauty cascading off of him in the warm light of the loft.  Magnus only smirks and slowly slides his fingers up to undo the last buckle.  Alec is really trying not to squirm, but magnus’ hands being near where he most desired and teasing him like that was driving him crazy.  

 

“Get on with it, Magnus,” he urges out in a desperate whisper, his arms wrapping around his lover’s waist as he dips his head to lick Magnus’ neck, as his eyes close again in bliss.  

 

His tongue hovers, ready to start at the base of his neck and swipe up.  But before he knows it, a fistful of his hair is grabbed and tugged upward.  He hisses as Magnus brings them nose to nose again.

 

“Alexander,” he practically purrs, “that’s Mr. Bane, to you,” he whispers deliciously into Alec’s smirk.

 

Their breathing becomes erratic as their movements become full of want and need.  Magnus drags his nose and mouth along Alec’s jaw, breathing him in and finding great satisfaction at the ragged breaths coming from his lover’s mouth.  Something that started off as slow and sensual, teasing, became more hectic as Magnus’ fingers moved up to his belt and released the last buckle, swiftly whipping it off of Alec’s hips and tossing it over his shoulder before Alec grabs onto Magnus’ hips and lifts him to wrap his legs around Alec, their mouths finally meeting.  They both release noises caught between a sigh of relief and a moan as he carries them into the bedroom, the thigh holster and Alec’s belt left and forgotten just outside the bedroom door.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything to yell, feel free to do it here or on my tumblr nanf1c :)
> 
> Have a beautiful day and thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
